


Chasing the Moon

by Tytue



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 18th Century, Action/Adventure, African Culture, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, American Indian, Angst, Apple of Eden, Assassin's Creed III, Colonialism, F/M, Loneliness, Religion, Romance, Slavery, South Africa, colonial, courtesan - Freeform, mohawk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytue/pseuds/Tytue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of her life as a courtesan, Uduak a mulatto girl finds herself on the Homestead of Connor Kenway, where she watches him transition from boy to man. Choked by her ever growing feelings for him, and the knowing importance of his mission, she struggles compress the two as she watches him fight for justice in a crumbling world. Set during events of game. Lang. Themes. Violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Actually posted this on Fanfiction.net first but a friend of mine toned me in to this site. So enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own AC3.

Cold wind blew gently through my opened window prickling my olive skin with tiny goose bumps that sizzled across my flesh. I glanced up then to scrutinize the young woman staring back at me in the mirror. Her long black hair, large hazel eyes, full lips and celestial nose. The features she thought were too much for her face, that they didn't belong.

Yet they called her beautiful, exotic, statuesque. Even her name Uduak, meant " will desire," in the language of Western Africa.

It was almost hard to believe that young woman was me.

I turned to face my bed, where my newest client lay, snoring and spent from a night of drinking wine infused with passionflower extract, a nobleman from Philadelphia who'd come to contribute his loyal share to the crown. He told me he had a wife back home, and two small children, and would never under normal circumstances visit someone like me, but he'd been traveling for so long, he had needs too. " And by god, they must be fulfilled," he'd said.

I agreed like always, although I could care less about his home life, and poured him another cup of wine.

Ten minutes later he was fast sleep, having not even touched me, or given any information worth using.

Tonight was one of my easier nights. In an hour or two if he'd not already awoken I would beckon Brianna, my guardian and mistress, in, to kindly escort the man out. If all went well he would leave, declaring that I did a good job, even through he could not remember a wink of what had happened.

Then I would smile my alluring smile and tell him to come back soon, because my bed would be forever cold until he did.

Something would be cold, but it would not be my bed.

I ran my brush through my hair, which was black as night. A trait given to me by my mother, a black woman who retained her freedom with her body, just as I was now. Everything else I got from my father, a white man who once owned her.

"In here you are beautiful, exotic. Outside these walls, you are nothing but a mulatto", my mother had told my on her deathbed. " Do what you must to remain free."

Mulatto. I hated that word more than anything else. Yet unlike everything else in my life, it was the only truth.

The noblemen left just as I expected him too, leaving not only the required amount of money for the night, but extra for my great work. Not that I would see the extra money, all funds went straight to my guardian, Brianna.

Brianna, my guardian, was a thin wirily women with skin as dark as night, and a face as aloof and stern as stone. She took all transactions, settled all disputes and cared for all of my needs. Through she did not look like much, so was prepared at all times. Even now, folded neatly underneath her skirt hid a dagger and loaded pistol, just in case the clients got out of hand during their visits. Brianna would not hesitate to gut or blow out a man's brains if he tried to harm me. Not that any of them did.

" You drugged him." Brianna said in her thick voice, heavy with accent.

I pulled my hair, which was already too long for my liking, up into a tight bun. " I did not feel like entertaining him," I said, which was the truth. I was hoping Brianna wouldn't notice that I'd been drugging men more and more, and entertaining them even less. But like I said, nothing escaped her watchful eye. She could tell they were being shortchanged.

Brianna shook her head heavily. " You must be careful, not all drugs work on all men."

I nodded, I knew that already. I was always careful. There was only so many times one could drug a man before he figured out what was really going on.

" Would you like a bath?" Brianna asked me as he tucked the money into a pocket of her apron. I shook my head. I'd already taken one before meeting the nobleman, and I hadn't done anything deserving of a another bath since then.

" There is no one left on the list, you may sleep if you like," Brianna suggested. I pulled my silk robe tightly around my waist and shook my head. I wasn't sleepily, I hadn't been for almost two full weeks. Brianna had given me teas and extracts, even a few drops of poppy milk, but sleep was never satisfying.

I had to attempt through, because powder could only hide so much.

Brianna removed the dirty sheets from my bed and replaced them with new ones, made me some tea with a few drops of poppy milk. I curled my nose up at the mixture and sat it on my table.

" I am not sleepy" I said trying to slip past her to the other room. She barred my path.

" You must sleep, tomorrow is busy day. General is coming."

" That is tomorrow," I said, " Tonight is tonight."

" Sleep," she said, her tone left no room for discussions. I curled my arms against my chest and turned to stare at my bed. I wanted to tell her that I no longer wanted to do this, that I did not care about the money, the expensive gifts the clothes, but I already knew what she would say.

A knock at the door interrupted my protest. Brianna gave me a quick hard look, before turning, walking down the stairs and answering the door. I started towards the spare room where my artwork, my second pastime, was stored. When I wasn't taking care of men, or obtaining information I was painting scenery, people, still-life, anything that I could find.

" We do not take walk-ins," I heard Brianna say. I stopped in my tracks and headed down the stairs.

From my place at the staircase I could make out the hint of brown hair over Brianna's shoulder and leather cloth.

" Please, I was sent here to find Uduak," the person at the door said.

Well of course they were, men rarely came here for anyone else.

" It is important that I speak to him," the person pleaded. I stopped my ascent on the stairs.

" No," Brianna said and slammed the door.

" Who was that?" I asked.

I ignored her. " He sounded like he really needed me."

" Most do," Brianna said coldly.

Another knock rang through the door. This time I ran forward, past Brianna to answer it before she could stop me.

A young man who appeared no older than me stood at the door, holding a folding piece of paper. He was tall and stout, with dark brown hair that hung on both sides of his face. A bow was strung over his shoulder, its arrows tied to a holster on his back. He wore leather of the Indians. I let my eyes roam over his features, that were not quite Indian but not quite European either.

His dark eyes widened when I opened the door and he seemed to momentarily loose his words, because he just stared and held up the folded piece of paper. Refusing to grab it I cleared my throat.

" What do you want?" I asked trying to sound as tough and unbending as Brianna.

" Uduak," he said. " I must speak to him."

" Who sent you?" I asked.

" Achilles," he said.

Achilles…after all this time…

Excitement filled my chest until I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Lost in delight I couldn't help myself and grabbed his large arm between two of my own and pulled him inside. Then slamming the door I beckoned him to the parlor. He followed reliantly and even sat when I beckoned him to the biggest chair in the room, and took the cup of tea I handed him.

I picked the second biggest chair and slid it across the room until I was facing him, nearly three feet away.

" How is he?" I asked. " Well I hope."

He seemed slightly confused. " Are you Uduak?" He asked ignoring my question.

I started to answer when Brianna stepped in front of me. " It is not safe, to give strange boy information."

I glanced at her, then at the young man sitting across from me. She was right of course, I did just put the both us in danger. He was armed and loaded, with a bow and arrows, and a axe. If he was here to kill us both, then I just gave him the chance.

I nodded slightly to show her I understood then stood from my chair. " Who are you? And what business have you here?"

He stood to his full height as well, facing Brianna and I. Conscious now of what I was saying and seeing I marveled at his size. He was at least two feet taller than me and almost as wide as our doorframe.

" My name is Connor," he said calmly, confidently. " Achilles sent me with this message." He held up the folded piece of paper in one large hand. Brianna took it before I could. " He also said Uduak would be able to help me."

" Well if Achilles sent you, then it must mean you need information," I said turning away from him.

" It would seem," was his succinct reply.

I sat back down in my chair and folded my legs neatly together. " How do I know Achilles really sent you, and that you're not lying?"

" Uduak look," Brianna said handing me the now open letter. I glanced at the stranger then at the letter, then grabbing it I read its contents.

It has been a long while Uduak. Quite some time since your mother passed away. I know you are concerned and curious of my ware bouts. There is much I cannot say, but I hope this letter will put your heart at ease.  
The time has come for me to make good on my promises. Through I am old I have found a vessel to carry on my will. I will not write any names in case this letter were to fall into other's hands, but I will assure you that the man standing before you now, through intimidating and crass is trustworthy. Never in my years have I met someone so capable of the finishing the good work I started. And with him comes a favor that I must humbly ask of you.  
Listen to him, for his mission is one of right and justice.  
I hope to meet with you soon.

-Achilles

I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. Taking a deep breath I will them back and threw the paper into the fire. The parchment curled and burned erasing Achilles words, and my doubts.

Then turning to him I said. " I am Uduak."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter done. On to the next. I'll post it soon.


End file.
